Born to be a Superstar (season 11)
The eleventh and final season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in April 1, 2018. Anja Aguilar leads the host of the show. Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs reprise their former duties, however this time, along with new jury Young JV, who replaced Mark Bautista for the 11th season. Marvin Ong and Jay Perillo served as the mentors of the contestants. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines. As of October 7, 2018, Mike Escutin from Cavite was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Hannah Joyce Lopez as the 1st runner-up, Arisa Shimomura as the 2nd runner-up and Jeff Valiente as the 3rd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the nineth season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Young JV, Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs. In this season, Marvin Ong and Jay Perillo will serve the mentors. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through audition from a different high-school students for singing superstars. Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 11: The Album' Born to be a Superstar 11: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 11) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on August 14, 2018. The album composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. # Say That You Love Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Mike Escutin # Sana Maulit Muli (composers: Gary Valenciano, Angeli Valenciano) - Hannah Joyce Lopez # Because of You (composer: Kelly Clarkson, David Hodges, Ben Moody) - Arisa Shimomura # Kakayanin Ko Ba? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Jeff Valiente # Ikaw (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Jane Clemente # Can You Read My Mind (composers: John Williams, Leslie Bricusse) - Dannielle Lorenzo Salas # Malaya Ka Na (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - Arjane Amante # Reaching Out (composer: Cecile Azarcon) - John Ryan Santos # Now That Your Gone (composer: Sharon Cuneta) - Francesca Santos # Bulog sa Katotohanan (composer: Ernie Virtuoso) - Daniel Clarin # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * GMA’s The Clash Endures Poor Reviews and Bad Ratings After Two Weeks * Born to be a Superstar External links * Official website Category:2018 television seasons Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation